


Winter Wonderland

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Hermione prepares an indoor winter wonderland for herself and Ron.





	Winter Wonderland

With one last flourish of her wand, Hermione put the finishing touches on the snowman. She looked around the room, a broad grin on her face. “Perfect,” she pronounced. “Our very own indoors winter wonderland.”

She heard the key in the lock and turned to face Ron. “Well, what do you think?” she asked.

He looked at the snow falling from the ceiling, at the copse of trees in the corner, and the enormous snowman standing in the center of the room.

“I don’t know how you do it,” he said admiringly. “But it’s amazing like always.” They hugged tightly.


End file.
